Murderous Eyes
by Sheenah267
Summary: NEW:Chapter 4 !:: Sequel to "RE4:Payback Time". Bizarre murders occurred in Transylvania. It's up to Chris and the others to take a look at this. What they will meet is not what they had imagined...
1. Chapter I

«Author's notes: Hiya peeps! I'm happy, ff.net is running again normally. So, time to write and post a new fanfic ^_^. I should have work on it while it was closed, but I'm a lazy girl...Anyway, this fanfic is the sequel of my other fanfic "RE4: Payback Time". Just wanna say that I won't include all the characters in this one. So, hope you'll like it.»  
  
«Disclaimer: I don't own the RE characters and the NGC game Eternal Darkness related situations. The environments are mine, as well as the story.»  
  
  
  
Murderous Eyes  
  
By Marie B.  
  
Oblivion. Dark. Darkness...Claire Redfield found herself surrounded by shadows. She was trying to find a light in this sinister place. She started to run, lost like a little girl who couldn't find her mother in the supermarket. She then saw someone a few meters from her. Suddenly, the person started to get bigger and bigger.or maybe it was her who was shrinking. Anyway, the person in front of her was at the size of a giant. She immediately recognized the familiar face of the British blonde woman. Alexia Ashford.  
  
Claire was so stunned that she didn't realize that the crazy woman was trying to step on her with her gigantic foot. The brunette's reflexes saved her at this moment. She dove on her side and quickly get onto her feet. Then, she went for a sprint, trying to get away from her. Alexia wasn't trying to chase her, but she was still walking behind her. Soon enough, she would be in Claire's back. Claire then heard her making that sadistic and crazy laugh.  
  
"Where do you think you're going like that. This is my game. I'm going to crush you like an insignificant ant! Hahahahaha!!"  
  
"Get away from me!! You are dead!!" shouted Claire, still running. She suddenly stopped. In front of her, was now standing Alexia's twin, Alfred Ashford. He was as gigantic as his sister.  
  
"Why are you trying to escape, Redfield? My dear sister only wants to play with you! Hihihihi!!!"  
  
"NO!! You're dead, as well as your sister!!" cried out Claire, trying to find another way to escape. She saw a light at the horizon and decided to head for it. Thinking she was safe, the mad twins far away from her, she started to slow down. The light was still far from her. She then went for a little jog. However, more she was heading for the light, more it was far away. She gave up, sitting on the darkened ground. Where is she? Why the Ashford are still alive? She then heard footsteps behind her. She sighed in relief when she saw the face of her brother. The rest of his body was hidden by the shadows. Claire stood up, smiling. She then ran towards him, but covered her mouth with her hands. It was her brother's head indeed, but it was impaled on a stick, blood dripping on the wood. Claire's eyes widened even more when she saw that someone was holding the stick, his head appearing behind her brother's. Albert Wesker was smiling at her...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Claire woke up, screaming like someone who has been eaten by a zombie. Her scream turned into heavy breathes as she opened her eyes. It was only a nightmare...but it looked so real...Claire passed her hand in her hair, sighing. She then jumped in her seat, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She sighed in relief when she saw Steve Burnside's worried face.  
  
"Claire, are you alright? You were having another nightmare..." he said softly.  
  
"Yea...I know...those nightmares look so real...they're driving me insane..." she replied, rubbing her face with her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry that I can't do anything about it...We're almost there...try to relax," said Steve, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
Claire nodded, melting in her seat, trying to calm down. A week ago, local police of Transylvania wrote an e-mail to S.T.A.R.S...well, to the remaining members. They were saying that bizarre murders occurred near an old castle. Chris, Claire's brother, immediately knew what was the source of those murders. And since S.T.A.R.S. were the only people who knew about the true face of Umbrella Corporation, the local police asked their help. 6 months had passed since the destruction of the Umbrella main HQ. Chris, his partner and girlfriend Jill Valentine, Claire, Claire's boyfriend Steve, as long as the young medic Rebecca Chambers stayed in Paris. Barry Burton decided to leave them. He wanted to return to Canada to be with his family. Leon S. Kennedy and Ada Wong decided to go in South America to take a well deserved break. So, for the little investigation, that will turn into a nightmare on Claire's point, they will be only 5 persons. Claire knew that she doesn't have her place along her brother and his partners, but she didn't want to leave her brother again. And still, she got the use of zombies and monsters. And Steve, who has super-human powers will be with her anyway. So, she doesn't really have to worry. But...something in her mind kept telling her that a larger danger will be ahead.  
  
Claire suddenly got cut off her thoughts when a waitress asked her if she wanted something to drink. She replied by a "no-thanks" and looked outside by the window. For now, she was with the others in a train. They would be in Transylvania in less than one hour. Steve was beside her, his arms folded over his chest, looking down. Rebecca was sleeping on the bench in front of them. Chris and Jill were in another cell of the train. Claire needed some rest, but she didn't want to have nightmares again. Stretching her arms, she let a long yawn. She then rested her head on Steve's shoulder. Half-awake, half-asleep, Claire was trying to stay awake, but she failed. Once again, she fell into emptiness...into oblivion...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Claire...Claire...come to me...don't be scared...come..."  
  
"Not to be scared...easy to say..." whispered Claire to herself. Someone was calling her. The voice looked distant. She couldn't tell who was it coming from, but it was a male voice. Suddenly, she found herself in the Antarctica base. She was in the cells section, near the emergency elevator. She heard once again the voice. It was coming from a door to her right. Slowly, she turned the door knob. It opened easily. She entered the room silently. She gasped when she realized where she was. She was standing in the place where Steve had died. She shivered at the thought. The voice was still calling her from the end of the knights corridor. Claire searched for a weapon on her, but found none. Swallowing hard, she started to head for the corridor. The end of it was so dark that she couldn't see what was there. She kept walking, adrenaline flowing faster in her veins. As she arrived at the end of the corridor, she saw a pale silhouette. She let out a cry of terror when she noticed that it was Steve. His arms were standing above his head, attached to some chains. His naked body was suspended in the air. Uncountable wounds, scratches and bruises were covering his body. Blood was everywhere. On him, on the walls, on the floor...Like a broken puppet, his head was down, his mouth wide open, like if he wanted to scream. Tears started to fall from Claire's eyes. She closed her eyes, looking away from this gory scene.  
  
"How do you like my new doll, Claire?" asked someone behind her.  
  
Slowly looking back, Claire met Alexia's eyes. Through her trembling lips, she let out a groan. "You cruel bitch..." whispered Claire, before jumping on the woman. But, she landed on the cold floor. She lifted up her head and saw Albert Wesker laughing at her, a bloody knife in his hand.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
«Author's notes: Ishhh...as you can see, that fanfic won't be a funny one. I think I already made enough funny fanfics for the moment. And anyway, I wanted to do a really dark, confusing, gory and bloody story. So, here we go. I'll be frantic with you, my story will be based somehow with the Nintendo Game Cube game "Eternal Darkness: Sanity Requiem" (that game rocks by the way). And I don't think the story will really look like the classic Resident Evil. But, I wanted to do different, without any zombie. But, something else will replace those stupid enemies. I also think that I'll call this fanfic a "fantastic" one, with supernatural phenomenon, insane situations, etc...So, I hope you'll enjoy it, cuz I'm planning to do around 24 chapters (wonders if she'll be able to do so....) That's it. Please, leave a comment.» 


	2. Chapter II

Murderous Eyes  
  
«Chapter II»  
  
by Marie B.  
  
  
  
Another awful dream...It was the second since Claire entered that damned train. She was sure...something even worst than zombies is ahead of them. But, she would think about it later. The train stopped. They finally arrived to Transylvania. It was late, so the little gang decided to sleep in a motel nearby the station.  
  
~Steve and Claire's room~ (Midnight)  
  
"I have a bad feeling about all of this..." said Claire, sitting on the bed.  
  
Steve frowned. He sat down on the bed, beside the girl. "Fighting Umbrella is not an usual task...it's normal that we are all stressed...we'll fight again for our lives..."  
  
"If it's the cause of Umbrella..." replied Claire, looking down.  
  
"You think that Umbrella is not behind all of this mess?"  
  
"I didn't say that...but I rather think that it's more of an excuse to send us into a trap..."  
  
"A trap? Made by who?"  
  
"It's what I'm trying to find !" said Claire, louder than she wanted. She gave an apologizing glance at Steve, who was still surprised by her reply. "I'm having...strange dreams...or more nightmares since Chris told us about this mission...the thing is...I think that those nightmares are premonitory..."  
  
"Really? What are they about?" asked Steve, frowning again.  
  
Claire didn't reply. She didn't want to worry him even more with her non- sense nightmares. "Hum...it's late...we should sleep now..."  
  
Steve noticed her uneasiness, but shut his mouth up. He didn't want to say that Claire was getting kinda strange...and even a bit crazy...but he still wanted to worry about her. Before, this gets too much serious...  
  
~Jill and Chris's room~ (Midnight)  
  
"Rebecca told me that your sister was having some terrible nightmares in the train..."said Jill, sitting on the bed.  
  
Chris only smirked, brushing his teeth. His girlfriend shot him back a concerned look. "It doesn't matter for you, or what? I thought you were more protective about your sister..."  
  
The man spitted his toothpaste in the washbasin. "Look...Claire has been having nightmares for more than an entire year, because of Steve's death. I can say that I'm more than sick of hearing her screaming each night."  
  
"But, you're her big brother...you're like a father for her...it's your role to be there when she needs your support."  
  
"And she's my baby sister...I know. But even her told me that she grew up and she's not a baby anymore." Chris sighed and looked at Jill. "She has Steve now..."  
  
Jill only nodded, letting him to continue.  
  
"I shouldn't have let her come with us..." whispered the STARS member, rubbing his hands impatiently. "She's strong...but what can she do against a BOW or something even worse...? She still has a new life to build...I broke hers before, but now, I'll try to put it back together."  
  
Jill smiled, but immediately yawned. Chris joined her in the bed, and closed the lights. But that night, Chris couldn't sleep...he was sure that it was a bad idea to have brought Claire with them...something will happen to her...he had no doubts about it.  
  
~Rebecca's room~  
  
Rebecca jumped happily in the warm bed standing beside her. She almost slept all the way in the train, but it wasn't really comfortable. A good night in a nice bed was the best thing to do before a new big fight. The young girl sighed. It will be the fourth time that she'll risk her neck against zombies and monsters. She wondered why she was still alive...why her? Every member of the Bravo Team of S.T.A.R.S. died beside her.and Carlos also died...all those people were great fighters, so why did they die? Why a defenseless girl like her survived through this all? Rebecca sighed again and closed her eyes. She could feel hot tears coming up to her eyes. "No Becca...don't cry. Chris told you to be strong a long time ago..." she said to herself. She had to be strong for her next mission. This time, no one will die...She hoped...  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
«Author's notes: I don't know what's wrong with me, but every second chapter of my fanfics are really short and boring...Don't worry, I'll try to arrange that with the third one. Oh, by the way, I know, I haven't update for a long time. Well, the site has been through lots of problems for more than two weeks. So, we couldn't post anything. And, because of me...always my fault...I did something wrong with my PC...and we lost all our programs...Bravo !! Thank me...erm...well, actually, they were moved on an other place on my PC...that's why we thought that we lost them. So, for a few days I couldn't even use Word. That's why it took me so much time to only write a little chapter like that. Oh well, I don't even ask you if you enjoyed it, cuz it was really shitty. Anyway, stay tuned for better chapters ^_^» 


	3. Chapter III

«Author's notes: Hiya peeps! I finished this third chapter finally. The second one was lame..Sorry about it. In this one, I put a few different kinds of situations. Like I said, I can't help myself to not put some romantic scenes in it (sorry again, for the Claire/Leon fan :p hehehehe...) I also put a few funny things and some strange and dramatic ones. Anyway, that's all for now. Enjoy the chapter!»  
  
«Disclaimer: I don't own anything, beside the plot and the janitor Kevin lol»  
  
  
  
  
  
Murderous Eyes «Chapter III»  
  
by Marie B.  
  
  
  
Soft beams of light covered the bed where Claire and Steve were still sleeping on. The Redfield girl's arms were wrapping Steve's naked chest. She was murmuring some incoherent words in her sleep. But someone knocking at their bedroom's door made her and Steve to jump in surprise, waking them up.  
  
"Claire! It's time to wake up!" cried out Chris from the other side of the door.  
  
Claire groaned in respond. "We'll wait for you in the hall," said her brother before going away. The girl sighed and got up, heading for the bathroom. She then undressed herself and entered the shower. The hot water was feeling so good against her silk but bruised and cicatrized skin. After a few minutes, she got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. The big mirror in front of her was all blurry. She couldn't see her reflection clearly. With her hand, she removed the fog from it, but immediately gasped when she saw someone behind her. She quickly turned back, but saw nobody...Claire sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was sure that she saw Albert Wesker behind her...or maybe it was her that imagined him...  
  
"Aww...I'm becoming crazy..." whispered Claire, closing her eyes.  
  
After a brief moment, she came back to the bedroom. Steve was still sleeping, his hands under his head. The girl smiled at the sight. "How can he be sleeping? He doesn't seem to be worried about our mission...Wait...he's not sleeping!" said Claire to herself, as she noticed that a little smile was forming on the young man's lips. An evil grin then appeared on the girl's face. Acting innocently, she moved towards the bed slowly. At the moment when Steve wasn't expecting anything, she jumped over the guy and started to tickle him, laughing out loud. Steve let out an irritating laugh, trying to get his girlfriend out of him. It wasn't hard for him, since he was 25 times more stronger than her. In one second, he was over her, pinning her against the bed. Both looked in each other's eyes, smiling and panting.  
  
"Your little trick didn't work on me..." finally said Claire, after a moment.  
  
"Maybe, but yours neither..." replied Steve, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
The girl stuck out her tongue at him, like a little girl would do. The young man was amused by her attitude. He then leaned down to bite her tongue, but his move changed into a kiss, as Claire removed her tongue and kissed him. They shared the kiss for a few more seconds, which was beginning to become more passionate. Suddenly, Claire broke it and pulled off gently Steve from her.  
  
"We have to get readied," she simply said, starting to pack her things.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, Steve sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He then got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After he came back, he packed also his things and quitted the room with Claire. As they walked down the corridor, they saw Rebecca, who looked like to have passed a bad hair day. Usually in good mood and cheerful, the now 19 years old girl was scaring them. She almost didn't notice them. Claire then walked towards her and placed a hand on Becca's shoulder.  
  
"Rebecca...are you alright?" asked the Redfield girl.  
  
The other girl groaned, massaging her temples. "I...didn't sleep last night. I have one of those headaches..." Without warning, Rebecca fell on Claire, almost vomiting on her. Startled, the brunette leaned the medic girl on the floor.  
  
"Steve! Go get Chris and someone from the motel! Quick!" said Claire.  
  
Steve nodded and ran away.  
  
* * *  
  
Taking the steps two by two, Steve hurtled down the stairs. He then spotted Chris in the hall. The STARS member was sitting on chair, but quickly got up when he saw an out-of-breath Steve coming towards him.  
  
"What's going on?! asked the man, worried.  
  
Steve bent down and put his hands over his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Ahhh...it's...Rebecca...she lost conscious...need...help!" managed to say the young man.  
  
Chris cursed and looked in Jill's direction. "Go get someone, Jill!" The woman nodded and headed for the reception, while Steve and Chris ran towards the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Claire passed a wet clothe on Rebecca's forehead. The poor girl had lost conscious. And it wasn't because she didn't sleep that caused that, Claire was sure about it. Suddenly, she heard heavy footsteps coming from the stairs. Her brother and Steve were now standing beside her. Chris kneeled down and touched Rebecca's forehead. She was very hot. A few seconds later, Jill and a black fat woman arrived.  
  
"Bring her to a room," said the fat woman.  
  
Chris and Steve took her by the legs and the arms. They placed her on a bed, in Claire and Steve's previous bedroom. The black woman removed the girl's bullet proof, for helping her to breathe easier. She then pointed Claire. "Girl, go ask a bowl of cool water in the restaurant, and bring it back here." Claire nodded and left the room. Then, the woman stared at Chris. "You, boy. Go look for the janitor, and tell him to give you a ventilator." The man smirked and quitted the place. Jill watched him leaving and sat down quietly on a chair.  
  
Steve was standing up nervously. He was expecting to receive an order from the black woman, but she only stared at him. "Are you her boyfriend?" asked the woman, speaking about Rebecca. The guy blushed for a second, and shook his head. "Then...even if you're not, you better watch her until now. I don't know what happened to her, but you have to be sure that this will not happen again," continued the woman, a concerned look on her face.  
  
Steve nodded. "I'll go see in her room, if I can find any clue..." he said, before leaving.  
  
* * *  
  
"Boy...how can she call me like that?! I'm not a boy anymore! I'm 27 years old after all !" said Chris to himself. He groaned in frustration. Suddenly, he saw someone who looked like to be a janitor. The man was in his late forties. Chris noticed the little insigne on his work suit. The man's name was Kevin.  
  
"Hum...excuse me, sir," said Chris, standing in the way of the janitor.  
  
"What is it, boy?" asked the man, taking a puff from the cigarette that was in his mouth.  
  
Chris frowned in disgust. First, the man also called him "boy". And second, the janitor was smoking in his face. Chris was trying to stop to smoke. "Hum...I need a ventilator. It's urgent!"  
  
Kevin looked at him, frowning and puffed some smoke in the air. "Why?"  
  
"Please! I have to hurry! My...hum, little sister lost conscious. A woman from here told me to ask you a ventilator," said Chris, trying to control himself.  
  
"That woman...is she black and fat?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yes!" replied the STARS member, starting to loose his patience.  
  
The janitor's eyebrows rose up immediately. He then ran to a closet and came back with a ventilator. He almost threw it in Chris's arms. "Hurry up! Between us boy, you better not upset her, or else, you won't leave the motel in one piece!" Chris gave him a strange look, trying to understand why Kevin was telling him this. Thanking him, the spiked-haired guy ran back to the room where Rebecca was laying.  
  
* * *  
  
Steve has taken the keys from Rebecca to open the door of her bedroom. The place looked normal at first view. The guy checked in the drawers, but only found a Bible, some Kleenex and a map of the region. He then looked under the bed, but saw nothing. A cold breeze slammed against his skin. The window was open. Steve frowned and walked towards it. He looked outside, but didn't see anything unusual. He sighed and scratched his head. Then, something on the floor caught his eye. Crouching, he took the little object in his hand. It was a broken red glass ball. Steve sniffed it and removed immediately his head from it.  
  
"Gaaaah...this must have been some hallucinogen or lachrymose..." said the young man, whipping the tears in his eyes, caused by the remaining gas. He then put the broken glass ball in a Kleenex and stood up.  
  
"Someone would have tried to kill Rebecca somehow...or just misbalance her...I have to tell the others about it!" thought Steve, leaving the room.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
«Author's notes: As you can see, this chapter was much longer than the previous one and was more interesting. I'll try to do the other chapters like this one. For the length, I mean. Even if it's a dark story, I can't help myself to not put a few funny things. By the way, the black fat woman...I based her on that woman of the school in the TV program "Student Bodies" lol. She makes me laugh, that's why. I'll start to write the next chapter soon. So, stay tuned. And, I would be glad if you could leave a comment, please !! Thanks.» 


	4. Chapter IV

«Author's notes: Hi-dee-hoo!! A new chapter! Yoohoo! I decided to write a new chapter for each fanfic of my own that are not complete. So, not so long ago, I wrote a new chapter for "Blood and Love" and now, I just wrote down this chapter for "Murderous Eyes" (and soon, a new chapter for "HCF: Revenge behind the shades"). I think it's kinda good, a bit longer than the other chapters. I just want to say that there's not a lot of action in this one, but I promise you that there will be a lot of action in the next chapters! So, that's all. I hope you'll like it! Leave a review like always, please.»  
  
  
  
  
  
Murderous Eyes  
  
Chapter IV  
  
By Marie B.  
  
As he walked back to his motel's room, where Rebecca was laying unconscious, Steve noticed Claire at the entry of it. She had her back leant against the wall, her eyes half-closed. She was looking down, seeming somewhat depressed. The young man stopped in front of her, frowning. His girlfriend didn't even lift up her eyes. He gently put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter? How's Rebecca?" said he, lifting up her head with his other hand.  
  
Claire stared at him, motionless. Her eyes looked empty. That gave a shiver through Steve's spine. More than worried, he shook her gently.  
  
"Claire? Hey!" he said, his voice rising. He shook her more violently.  
  
The girl responded to him by closing her eyes firmly and by shaking her head. She let out a groan, rubbing her temples with her fingers. She then felt a pressure on her shoulder. She suddenly let out a little scream as she noticed that Steve was standing in front of her.  
  
"Steve? You scared me!" she said, taking off his hand from her shoulder.  
  
"Claire...are you feeling alright?" he replied, putting again his hand on her shoulder, a concerned look on his handsome face.  
  
She tensed for a second at his touch, but relaxed afterwards.  
  
"Yeah...don't worry. With what happened to Rebecca, I became a little bit tired," she whispered.  
  
"Speaking about her, how is she?"  
  
"Better. She's sleeping like a baby, now. I wonder what happened..." replied she, trailing off.  
  
"Well, I think you would be interested about what I found in her room," added Steve, handing her the Kleenex.  
  
"What is it?" she said, looking at the small red ball in the tissue.  
  
"Sniff it."  
  
Claire looked at her companion, confused. She then slowly brought the glass ball to her nose. Immediately after she sniffed it, she put it away rapidly from her face. Some tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Yeurk! What is that??" she said, putting a hand over her nose. She handed back the little object to Steve.  
  
"Some kind of gas. I think it's why Rebecca is sick. I found it near her bed," he replied.  
  
"But...how?" asked Claire, looking around them nervously.  
  
"The window in her room was open...well, I think someone forced it to open from outside and threw that gas ball in her room," continued Steve, scratching his chin.  
  
"That's serious! We better talk about this to my brother and Jill!"  
  
The guy nodded and together, they went back in the bedroom where were Rebecca and the others.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So...that's why Becca is in this state..." said Chris, looking back at the young girl sleeping in the bed.  
  
"They're surely trying to kill us all...or just to get rid of us..." added Steve, crossing his arms against his chest.  
  
"But...why Rebecca?" asked Jill, getting even more nervous.  
  
"She was alone in her room...and we all know that because of her great experience in medicine, she's a must for us..." replied Chris, sitting on the chair beside the bed. "We all must be very careful, maybe the next time, they'll strike harder," he continued, shooting back a serious look to his companions.  
  
All nodded, feeling their own heart tightening.  
  
"When will she awake?" asked Steve.  
  
"The woman from the motel said in a few hours," answered Jill.  
  
Steve nodded and headed back to the door. Claire noticed and ran towards him.  
  
"Steve! Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to take a walk. Wanna come with me?" he responded, looking back at her. "I have to talk to you, anyway."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Claire and Steve walked silently side by side in a little park near the motel. Claire was a little bit lost in her thoughts, looking stressed. Trying to focus on where he was walking, Steve couldn't help to look at his girlfriend at the corner of his eye. Putting his hands in his pants' pockets, he sighed.  
  
"So?" said he, to no one in particular.  
  
"So, what?" replied the girl, still looking in front of her.  
  
Suddenly, a feeling of anger pierced through Steve's mind. Anger? How could he feel anger towards the person he cared and loved the most in the world? He didn't know, but he was sure that Claire was hiding something very important from him and that was angering him. Involuntary, he grabbed her arm, not too strong, but enough that Claire gasped. He then pulled her close to him, their faces only inches apart. The brunette had her eyes wide- open. Steve had his teeth clenched, sweats drops falling down his forehead.  
  
"Sorry Claire, I don't want to be harsh with you, but I really want to know what's in your mind," he whispered, loosening a little his grip on her arm.  
  
Claire blinked once, twice. She couldn't divert her gaze from the coral-green eyes of her companion, green that was strangely turning into a pale shade of red. For a few more seconds, she couldn't say anything, her mind trying to register what just happened. Then, she closed her eyes, letting out a long sigh. She pushed Steve from her and sat on a beach that was behind them. The guy followed her and sat down, not too close of her this time.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you then what is in my mind, if you insist so much..." she finally said, looking down.  
  
"I think it'll be for your own good, Claire," said Steve, staring at her.  
  
"How can you tell?? I'm sure you'll get even more worried about me if I tell you...and even...you'll think that I'm crazy!" she said, lifting up her head, her voice starting to rise.  
  
"So what? Do you think that keeping all of this for you will make people happy around you? Telling or not, I'm still worried about you, Claire. You're...the reason why I'm alive today. If you start to destroy your life by sealing yourself from the others, you...you..." said Steve, trailing off his sentence, not wanting to complete it. He then gulped and continued, looking right into Claire's eyes. "If you die, or even get hurt by blaming yourself, I'll never forgive you. I've once made a promise to you. The promise to protect you until my dying day. I....I can't bear to see you sad, hurt and even nervous like that. Please, you gotta tell me and I'll try to help you with all my might. Please..." he finally said, reaching for Claire's trembling hand.  
  
Claire stared intensely at her hand being wrapped by Steve's. Her vision was starting to get blurred by unexpected tears. She wanted to say something in return, but a knot in her throat couldn't let her to do so. Instead, she squeezed Steve's hand, her body starting to tremble from all the emotions that were fighting inside her head. She then felt strong and warm arms wrapping around her body. Melting in that warmth, Claire rested her head on Steve's shoulder. The guy rocked her back and forth like a little girl. He could smell the sweet odor of peppermint radiating from her body. Claire's smell. He smiled as he rested his head on hers. After a while, Claire separated herself from her intimate friend. Sighing again, she looked in his eyes.  
  
"Okay...I'll tell you what you want to know..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chris exhaled a long puff of his cigarette. Standing outside, in front of the motel, he examined the horizons. He doubted that the enemy would try to attack them in daytime. But, they still had to be sure. Taking another puff of cigarette, he dropped it on the ground, squashing it with his shoe. He then groaned at the thought of his sister yelling at him to stop smoking.  
  
"Sorry, lil sister...After this, I'll definitely stop to smoke," he thought.  
  
Suddenly, the main door opened behind him. By instinct, he reached for his invisible gun (he wasn't wearing one at the moment) and turned around to face...Jill. She looked amused, but wouldn't have been if his boyfriend was aiming a real gun at her. Putting her hands on her hips, she made a few steps towards him, a half-serious, half-amused look on her face.  
  
"Aren't you a little bit too much nervous?" mocked she.  
  
"Old habits, you know," he replied.  
  
"Yeah...Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Rebecca just woke up."  
  
"Really? It's been only one hour since she started to sleep..." he replied, heading for the door.  
  
"I know. Steve and your sister are better to come back soon."  
  
Chris stopped on his track. He then glanced back at the parking and the place around.  
  
"You're right. I wonder what's going on between those two..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
